


Rock n' Roll

by softseoksoons



Series: Rock and Roll [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, manager! doyoung, rockstar! yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softseoksoons/pseuds/softseoksoons
Summary: Of course, no rockstar was complete without his manager, and in Yuta’s case, it was his best friend from college, Doyoung. They met through mutual friends, but both shared a love for music. It still came as a surprise to all of their friends when Doyoung agreed to be Yuta’s manager and help him make it big as an artist.Now here they were, 3 years later, selling out huge venues. All these people came to see Yuta, the unknown boy from Japan with immense talent, who took their breaths away and stole their hearts.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Rock and Roll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011186
Comments: 18
Kudos: 177





	Rock n' Roll

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is just a small self indulgent doyu I wrote based on this [photo set](https://twitter.com/kdoyochi/status/1285248381896409091?s=20)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! this is for oomf @kdoyochi <3

Doyoung could still hear the loud cheers of the crowd as Yuta bowed to the crowd, tears in his eyes as he thanked everyone for coming with a blinding smile.

They just finished the last stop on Yuta’s nationwide tour, and it was nothing short of a success. Nakamoto Yuta was rising to the top of the rock charts faster than any other artist in the past decade. His huge charisma, breathtaking visuals, and charming vocals took the nation by storm, making the public fall in love with him and his music.

Of course, no rockstar was complete without his manager, and in Yuta’s case, it was his best friend from college, Doyoung. They met through mutual friends, but both shared a love for music. It still came as a surprise to all of their friends when Doyoung agreed to be Yuta’s manager and help him make it big as an artist.

Now here they were, 3 years later, selling out huge venues. All these people came to see Yuta, the unknown boy from Japan with immense talent, who took their breaths away and stole their hearts.

The smile didn’t leave Yuta’s face as he ran off stage and let out a huge sigh of relief.

The rockstar immediately found Doyoung standing by the costume rack and ran over to him, breath heaving from all the energy he exerted on stage. 

If there was one thing about Yuta, it was that he always put 120% into every one of his performances. The way his voice captivated the audience and hooked them in as if he was a skilled hunter going in for the kill. It was what made his performances so fun and engaging as if the crowd was in another world for their short time together. It never stopped being mesmerizing no matter how many times Doyoung saw it.

“Doyoung!” Yuta cheered, immediately going in for a tight hug. Doyoung was used to the other’s affections and didn’t usually shy away from a hug, but dear god Yuta was sweating from head to toe.

He begrudgingly hugged back and pulled back with a smile of his own.

“Good job tonight. That was probably your best show yet,” Doyoung told the other.

Yuta’s cheeks turned red at the compliment, but it might have just been because he was out of breath. Doyoung didn’t want to get his hopes up. There was nothing more he hated more than lying, even to himself.

“I was definitely nervous before the show,” Yuta admitted, letting out a hot sigh. “The stage was entirely different from what I was used to plus suddenly changing the setlist like that? I swear some of the guys at DL entertainment only live to see me suffer.”

Doyoung chuckled when the rockstar started pouting.

“But you put me at ease,” Yuta continued, flashing Doyoung another blinding smile. “If it wasn’t for your amazing management I wouldn’t have been able to perform as well as I did. You’re the secret behind my success, Dons. Always have been.”

Doyoung blinked rapidly and sputtered at the sudden use of the nickname. He hadn’t heard that since their time in college. “It’s nothing really. I’m just doing my job,” Doyoung responded, voice soft. He couldn’t look Yuta in the eyes, too scared he would say something stupid and embarrass himself.

“Don’t underestimate yourself like that!” Yuta said, laying a gentle hand on Doyoung’s shoulder. “You have to give yourself more credit.”

Doyoung rolled his eyes but still smiled at the praise. “Come on. You need to go get changed, rockstar.”

They walked together to Yuta’s personal dressing room, and as soon as Doyoung closed the door behind him, Yuta peeled his shirt off of his sweaty back.

“Ugh, I’m all gross and sweaty,” he whined, throwing his shirt haphazardly on the small couch before moving to his trunk by the dresser to grab a clean one.

Doyoung just took a seat on the couch, busying himself with his phone to give the other a little bit of privacy while he changed. He double-checked their schedule for the rest of the night and for tomorrow.

“Just so you know, we have to meet the coordinator of the festival you’re performing at next week. He said he would stop by after the show,” Doyoung informed Yuta.

“Sure thing,” Yuta responded, rummaging through the trunk. He was elbows deep in the trunk for a few long seconds before calling out, “Hey Doyoung, have you seen my leather belt?”

Doyoung looked up from his phone and was about to answer Yuta when he caught sight of the other and the words fell out of his mouth.

It’s not like he hasn’t seen Yuta shirtless before. They’ve known each other long enough that there basically weren’t any secrets between them, and that included seeing each other without clothes on. 

But the way Yuta looked now, under the yellow lights of the ceiling, had Doyoung feeling like a horny teenager all over again. The rockstar’s toned chest and stomach glistened in the cheap lights from all the sweat, and Doyoung swore he caught a flash of silver on the other’s navel.

He blinked, staring blankly at the very obvious piece of metal pierced to Yuta’s belly button. When the hell did he get that? Doyoung would’ve surely known if he got a piercing, right?

“Doyoung?”

Doyoung snapped out of his gaze and his eyes flickered up to meet Yuta’s, trying to remember what they were talking about. He could feel heat crawl up the back of his neck and envelope his cheeks, giving him a rosy complexion.

He desperately hoped Yuta didn’t notice his blatant staring, but when a light smirk found its way onto Yuta’s lips, Doyoung knew he was utterly doomed.

“Do you like what you see?” Yuta asked casually, taking a step closer to Doyoung.

Doyoung gulped loudly, looking anywhere but at Yuta. 

“I-” He tried to form a response, but there wasn’t really an adequate response to openly staring at your best friend slash coworker’s abs and piercing.

Yuta took another step towards Doyoung, and another, and another until he was standing right in front of the other.

Doyoung’s pupils shook as he tried to look anywhere but at the rockstar inches in front of him, abs and piercing on full display.

Yuta leaned forward ever so slowly and laid a hand on the back of the couch cushion, his arm hovering right above Doyoung’ shoulder, caging him in. Doyoung had nowhere else to run now. 

He stared into Yuta’s eyes, noticing the glint in the other’s irises, mind reeling by the possible suggestions that lie beyond. His heart was battering in his ears, setting his skin aflame from head to toe.

“You know,” Yuta started, voice low and quiet. It was as if Yuta was afraid of anyone overhearing their conversation, despite them being alone inside the dressing room. “You don’t have to be ashamed of staring, Dons. My body has always been yours to have from the very start.”

At those words, Doyoung’s heart dropped to his stomach and his head filled with fuzz. 

“What?” He breathed, unable to procure any sound from his throat, that seemed to be drying up by the second. “I don’t get what you-”

Yuta let out a soft chuckle, strands of long hair falling in front of his eyes as they came undone from their pins.

“Come on, Doyoung. Are we both going to keep ignoring the tension between us, or can I finally kiss you, like I’ve wanted to do since college?”

If Doyoung wasn’t already sitting down on the couch, he’s sure his knees would’ve given out and he’d have fallen flat to the floor by now. He tried to wrap his mind around everything Yuta was telling him, but his thoughts were flying a mile a minute and he just couldn’t keep up.

Yuta’s face softened as he leaned just an inch closer to Doyoung. “If you don’t want this, tell me. I’ll stop and never mention it again.”

“No!” Doyoung squeaked, surprising himself by his sudden response. His eyes widened in surprise at his own reaction, and he tried to calm his beating heart to try and think rationally for more than two seconds. 

If Yuta wanted him too, then there wasn’t anything to stop him, no matter how afraid he was.

He took a deep breath and looked into Yuta’s eyes once more, bringing his hand up to lightly wrap his fingers around Yuta’s wrist that was situated right by his shoulder.

“I want this,” He whispered, trying to convey all of his emotions through his eyes. Yuta stared back with fervor, silently asking Doyoung if he was sure once more. 

In response, Doyoung squeezed Yuta’s wrist lightly, and that was all the rockstar needed to lean in and softly pressed his lips against Doyoung’s.

It was just a light feather kiss, nothing more. Yuta pulled back slightly, breathing coming out unsteady against Doyoung’s lips. Doyoung knew it was partly due to the new, unfamiliar situation and partly because he was still coming off of his adrenaline high from performing.

“It’s okay,” Doyoung said, smiling softly. “You don’t need to hold back.”

In the next second, Yuta was smashing his lips against Doyoung’s, pressing the other against the back of the couch. He brought one of his knees up to dig into the fabric of the couch next to Doyoung’s thigh, giving him more leverage and stability.

Doyoung kissed back with as much fervor, unable to think of anything else but Yuta, Yuta, Yuta. He pulled back an inch only to lean back in, flicking his tongue over Yuta’s bottom lip. The rockstar let him easily, and he sighed as their tongues met in a feverish dance.

Unable to hold himself back, Doyoung brought his hand up to Yuta’s hair and raked his fingers through the platinum blonde strands. When his fingernails scraped against the back of Yuta’s scalp, the rockstar’s mouth fell open in a groan and his hand slightly twitched.

Doyoung smirked slightly, having already known the other loved to have his hair pet as a way to relax. He kissed Yuta once more, falling into a steady rhythm of lips sliding and tongues dancing.

Before he knew it, they were moving until Doyoung was laying against the cushions with Yuta over him, all without separating their lips.

Yuta’s hands found their way to the hem of Doyoung’s t-shirt, and he sneaked his hand under the fabric to feel at Doyoung’s abdomen. Doyoung gasped as the tips of Yuta’s fingers made contact with one of his nipples.

He instinctively grasped his hands onto the top of Yuta’s shoulders. He became pliant under the rockstar, only able to react to the other’s movements.

As Yuta worked his shirt up and exposed his own stomach, Doyoung’s hands wandered down Yuta’s front. He felt the other’s toned chest and lightly defined abs, all warm under his touch until his fingers met the cool metal of Yuta’s navel piercing. The barbell was on the smaller side, sitting snugly against Yuta’s belly button.

Yuta let out another groan against Doyoung’s mouth when Doyoung touched his piercing. He pulled back from their kiss to look Doyoung in the eyes.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” He groaned, voice hoarse. His pupils were blown wide and his cheeks were flushed. The strands of hair that were still being held back by his hairpins completely fell out, leaving his hair disheveled.

Doyoung could only think about how beautiful Yuta looked leaning over him. “You’re beautiful,” He whispered, moving one of his hands to cup Yuta’s cheek, thumb caressing his cheekbone, “You’re so mesmerizing, I don’t think I can ever look away, even if I wanted to.”

Yuta leaned in and kissed Doyoung, slow and languid, different from all their previous kisses. “And yet you haven’t noticed how my eyes have gravitated to you ever since the night I first met you,” He said, lips upturned in a small, almost sad, smile.

“I noticed now, haven’t I?” Doyoung responded, again trying to convey all the emotions he was feeling with his eyes. There were so many things he wanted to tell Yuta, so many things he wanted to ask the other, and yet, as Yuta brought their lips together once more, he could only think about how their lips fit together, as if they were made for each other.

Their kisses were heated, but never anything more. Their hands wandered each other’s torso, but never any lower.

After a few minutes, their kisses became lazy and more languid. They weren’t in any rush to do anything right now, especially after Yuta’s adrenaline finally ran out. 

Yuta pressed one last soft kiss to Doyoung’s lips before pulling back completely, staring at the boy beneath him.

“What?” Doyoung asked, cheeks turning pinker under the other’s gaze.

“I’m just making sure you’re not a dream,” Yuta said softly. His mouth stretched out into a genuine smile, heart full and warm. 

Doyoung leaned forward and pecked Yuta. “I’m real,” he whispered against the other’s lips.

Yuta was about to say something else when a sharp ringing sound blared through the room, coming from underneath Doyoung.

Groaning, Doyoung reached under him to retrieve his forgotten phone. Yuta moved away from on top of Doyoung and sat back on the other side of the couch, allowing Doyoung to fully sit up and adjust his shirt.

“Hello?” He said into the microphone, hooking his legs over the side of the couch.

“Doyoung hyung! Where are you? Yuta was supposed to meet the festival coordinator ten minutes ago,” came DL’s new intern, Sungchan’s voice through the receiver.

Doyoung shot up off the couch in shock, pupils blown wide. “What?” He yelled. Checking the face of his watch, he saw that they were indeed ten minutes late to their meeting.

If there was one thing Doyoung prided himself on, it was always being punctual. He let out a low groan. “I can’t believe I let a navel piercing distract me from work,” he mumbled.

“What was that hyung?” Sungchan asked.

“Nothing!” Doyoung quickly said, embarrassed by his words. Yuta snickered behind him on the couch, but Doyoung ignored the rockstar. “Tell the coordinator we’ll be there in two minutes. Thank you Sungchan.”

He hung up the phone and dragged a hand across his face and let out another groan. “I completely forgot about the meeting with the coordinator.”

Yuta let out another giggle and stood up next to Doyoung. He reached his hand down and lightly interlaced his fingers with Doyoung’s, squeezing their hands.

“It’s not the end of the world, Dons. We still have time to go and meet him,” Yuta tried to soothe the other. He brought their joint hands up and placed a featherlight kiss to the back of Doyoung’s hand. “Besides, I think it was worth it, was it not?”

Doyoung side-eyed Yuta, still annoyed at being late, but he couldn’t stop the fluttering of his heart and he thought about the feeling of Yuta’s hand joined with his.

“Let’s just go before I lose my sanity all over again,” He told Yuta, already letting go of Yuta’s hand to make way for the door. “And for the love of God, please put on a shirt,” He called, refusing to look behind him at a still very shirtless Yuta.

Yuta threw his head back and laughed loudly. He grabbed his discarded shirt from the couch and slipped it back on before following Doyoung out the door, but not before sliding their hands back together.

“Anything for you baby.”

Doyoung tried hard not to let anyone see just how much his cheeks hurt from smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> doyu: h-  
> me: *in love noises*
> 
> I hope you liked this short little fic as much as I love writing it!
> 
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/doyuberry)


End file.
